Dirty Little Secret
aaa it's the sequel to recent history y'know cause why not summary Making the move to another city with her new girlfriend was risky, but Mukuro is enjoying her new life. No longer just a lonely ex-soldier, she wants to find a purpose in Asahi. But things aren't always that simple, and as Mukuro soon finds out, it's a lot harder to hide a secret, especially one that will ruin both of them if it gets out. one The new apartment is ice cold. Mukuro shivers as she paces around it, trying to get used to the new feeling. Her old apartment in Kyoto came fully furnished, so all she had to do was add a few personal effects. This place is far different, and it’s much too cold. Even though she’s all bundled up, Mukuro feels a definite chill. She wishes she knew where the heat was, or even the lightswitch for that matter. She’s been in near pitch darkness for hours. Sayaka had told her to stay behind and ‘hold down the fort’ until she could get their furniture delivered. While Mukuro had complied at the time, regret had set in. Mukuro sighs quietly. She’s been waiting for too long, and she can feel herself getting stir crazy. Her fingers twitch at her sides, and she grabs onto her crutch, trying to steady herself. At least she has company. Momoka sits in her cat carrier, still annoyed about having to fly four hundred and fifty kilometres. She makes disgruntled noises every couple of minutes, likely to remind Mukuro that she’s still there. “I know,” Mukuro says, when Momoka offers a particularly long meow, “She’ll be back soon.” Momoka hisses. Mukuro rolls her eyes, “Yeah yeah. Your life is so hard.” She leans idly against her crutch, trying to stay calm. Perhaps if it wasn’t so cold or dark, it wouldn’t be as bad, but without either of these things, Mukuro feels strange. I’ve gone soft, Mukuro thinks, Ever since I left Fenrir, I’ve gotten used to things being cushy. Used to be that something like this was enjoyable conditions. She digs her nails into her crutch, resisting the urge to scream. Luckily, Sayaka opens the door at that moment. “Why is it so dark in here?” Mukuro calls out, “Couldn’t find the lightswitch.” Sayaka’s hand hits the wall a couple times, before a light flickers on overhead. Even with a light, the apartment is still freezing. Mukuro considers another sweater. Sayaka says, “Well, the moving people will have our furniture here by tomorrow. I told them that you’d be there to meet them.” Mukuro nods, “Okay. What will we do for tonight, then?” Sayaka beams, and Mukuro feels her heart flutter. It’s the same smile that first made her feel this way, the smile that led her to this exact moment. Somehow though, the smile feels warmer. “I brought sleeping bags,” Sayaka says, “It’ll be like camping!” Mukuro’s mind flashes to nights by fires in Fenrir, while on a stakeout on the woods, to ice cold nights with no moon, with only snow to use as a blanket. “Just like camping,” Mukuro lies. - She doesn’t sleep. Sayaka snores almost gracefully beside her, Momoka curled up in between the two sleeping bags. The black and white cat certainly looks happy, but Mukuro doesn’t really know. All she knows is that that there must be no heater in the entire building. Mukuro sighs and rolls over. Momoka makes an annoyed noise, but she shifts around and falls asleep again. She can already feel the regret piling in her stomach. Two moves within six months is a lot, and both to unfamiliar places. At least she's not alone this time. Mukuro looks over at Sayaka, who is dead to the world, and feels her gut twist. Sayaka, who she gave everything to, even after all the lies and deceit. Sayaka, who she travelled the country with, whom she would move mountains for. Sayaka, who might not feel the same. Mukuro remembers what she said at her old apartment, just a few days prior. Sayaka did return her feelings, but to what extent? Stop, Mukuro tells herself, She's risking her career by being with you. Stop this doubt, okay? Still, something in Mukuro still feels like she isn't worth it. - When Mukuro wakes up, Sayaka is already gone. At first, fear pulses within her, until she spots a note on the counter. Mukuro picks it up, and sees a note in Sayaka’s cute handwriting. ‘Hi Mukuro! Had to leave early for the studio today, sorry! The people with the furniture are coming around noon. There's some food in one of the plastic bags I brought yesterday. Love you, see you tonight!’ A tiny heart is drawn in the corner of the paper, and Mukuro smiles. Her watch says that it's 9:30, so she still has plenty of time before the movers arrive. Plenty of time to hold Momoka in her arms and not move until they get here. As if the can can read her thoughts, Momoka brushes against her legs. Mukuro scoops her up in her free hand, and looks at the cat. “You’re so fat,” Mukuro says to Momoka, “You silly cat. I suppose that’s all my fault though, isn’t it?” Momoka purrs in response. Mukuro holds Momoka in her arms, while sitting down on one of the sleeping bags. They don't move for hours, not even to eat. The knock on the door comes all too fast. Still holding Momoka, Mukuro answers it, her hands shaking. The delivery man hands her a paper to sign, and before Mukuro can focus, there's boxes of furniture in her new apartment, and it's just as cold as ever. She doesn't really know how Sayaka wants the furniture, but the movers are looking at her for her direction, so she lays it out as best she can. Hopefully Sayaka will like it. Then just as quickly as they arrived, the delivery men and their boxes are gone. Mukuro sits down on Sayaka's couch, and strokes Momoka. She knows she should eat, but she just can't seem to make herself. Her eating habits back in Fenrir were infrequent anyways. Even with the lights on, the apartment feels nerve wracking to be in, as if it doesn't really belong to her. The last one felt at least somewhat like home, but this just feels like a particularly well furnished hotel. Mukuro sighs. She knows she'll get used to this in time, but at the moment, she just feels sick. She needs a distraction. In Kyoto, it was what kept her grounded. Perhaps she'll get another job, or she'll try to make a new friend. Maybe she'll plant a garden. - (Mukuro’s recent search history: ‘what to put in a garden’, ‘garden stories asahi’) - Sayaka comes back around eight. Mukuro has hardly moved, making the occasional shift to accommodate the cat, but not much else. “Hi!” Sayaka greets, “The furniture looks wonderful!” Mukuro lets out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding onto. Sayaka adds, “Did you have a good day?” Mukuro nods, “I didn't do much, though.” “That's fine,” Sayaka says, “We can do some stuff tonight. Have you had dinner yet?” Mukuro shakes her head, “Not a bite.” Sayaka says, “Ah, you should've! I feel bad now. Is there anything left from what I brought yesterday?” “Yeah, there's a lot,” Mukuro says, hoping that Sayaka won't notice that it hasn't been touched. They sit at the table, their table, and make quiet conversation. Mukuro picks at her food, mostly focused on Sayaka. Sayaka who is bright and bubbly and animated. Sayaka with her warm smiles and cheerful demeanour, with her gentle tone and soft eyes. Sayaka, who might not be as head over heels as Mukuro is. Of course she says that she loves Mukuro, and she wants to believe in Sayaka more than anything. And so Mukuro resigns herself to pretend that nothing is wrong. She can pretend, it’s what she does best. two Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Mukusaya